Was ist mit Raenef los?
by KyokoSagawa
Summary: Raenef benimmt sich Eclipse gegenüber Merkwürdig, was diesem auch nicht entgeht. In einer Nacht findet Eclipse den Grund heraus, warum sich der Dämonenlord so verhält.


Titel: Was ist mit Raenef los?

Untertitel: Eclipse in Sorge

Manga: Demon Diary

Genre: Romantik, Shonen-ai, Lime

Pair: EclipsexRaenef

Kapitel: 1/1

Wörter: 1.048

Warning: /

Autor: KyokoSagawa

Disclamer: Die Demon Diary Charas gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Was ist mit Raenef?

„Meister Raenef", schrie eine wütende dunkle Stimme durch das Schloss. Raenef öffnete seine Augen und schaute zu seinem Lehrmeister auf. Er war mal wieder vor Langweile beim Lernen eingeschlafen und wurde nun von dem schwarzhaarigen Dämon vor ihm zu Recht gewiesen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Erutis, welche gerade von ihrem Training wieder ins Schloss kam.

„Raenef ist mal wieder beim Lernen eingeschlafen", kicherte Kiris. Erutis seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Aus Raenef wurde niemals ein wachechter Dämonen Lord. Der Junge war einfach zu süß und gutherzig.

„Eclipse ist wohl schon richtig am verzweifeln", meinte Kiris und sah wie Eclipse, völlig am Ende mit den Nerven, den Gang entlang lief. Hinter ihm her hopste ein nun wieder gut gelaunter blonder Dämonen Lord.

„Trainieren wir am besten ein bisschen euren Dark Arrow", meinte Eclipse und Raenef nickte. Der Blonde feuerte seinen Energieball auf die verschiedensten Dinge.

„Er ist in der Praxis besser als in der Theorie", meinte Kiris, duckte sich aber schnell, als ein Dark Arrow über seinen Kopf hinweg schoss.

„Nimm nicht mich als Ziel", schrie Kiris wütend zu Raenef.

„Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Raenef und zog sein übliches entschuldigendes Gesicht. Kiris seufzte und ließ den Kopf hängen. Raenef konnte man einfach nicht lange Böse sein, egal was er mal wieder anstellte.

„Also gut. Es reicht vor heute Raenef", sagte Eclipse und beendete den heutigen Unterricht. Raenef nickte und setzte sich auf die Treppe, die in den Garten führte.

„Ruht euch aus. Ich hole euch zum Essen", sagte der schwarzhaarige Dämonen und verließ die kleine Gruppe.

/Nanu?/, fachte Erutis und sah zu Raenef. Der junge Dämonen Lord sah Eclipse mit einem traurigen Blick nach. Was war denn mit dem kleinen Sonnenschein los. Raenef erhob sich von seinem Platz und verabschiedete sich von seinen beiden Freunden. Er wollte sich vor dem Essen noch etwas hinlegen.

„Hast du es bemerkt?", fragte Erutis und sah Kiris an, welcher darauf nickte.

„Vielleicht hatten die beiden einen Streit, von dem wir nichts mit bekommen haben", sagte der Blauhaarige und erhob sich.

„Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Seit wann würde sich Eclipse mit Raenef streiten?", meinte die Ritterin und sah nachdenklich in die Richtung in der Raenef verschwunden war. Kiris zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in den Garten. Das ganze würde sich schon irgendwann aufklären.

„Meister Raenef?", flüsterte Eclipse leise als er in den dunklen Raum trat. Der Dämonen Lord schlief ruhig in seinem Bett und hatte sich wie eine kleine Katze zusammen gerollt. Die Decke hatte er weg gestrampelt und lag mit dem Kopf auch mehr auf der Matratze als auf den Kopfkissen. Eclipse ging zu Raenef und streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar.

„Raenef. Steht auf, das Essen ist fertig", sagte Eclipse und sah wie der Blonde langsam seine Augen öffnete. Er schaute zu seinem Diener auf und wurde leicht rot, eher er dann weg sah. Eclipse entfernte sich von Raenef und machte das Licht an. Seit ein paar Tagen sah ihn sein Schützling nicht mehr in die Augen.

„Was gibt es zu essen?", fragte Raenef und zog sich an.

„Euer Lieblingsessen", antwortete Eclipse, worauf Raenef nickte und dem Schwarzhaarigen in den Speisesaal folgte. Raenef setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches und sah auf das Essen herab. Er hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger. Lustlos stocherte er im Kartoffelbrei herum und legte dann den Löffel zur Seite. Mit einem seufzen lehnte sich der Dämonen Lord zurück.

„Hast du keinen Hunger?", fragte Kiris und sah den Blonden an. Langsam machte er sich doch Sorgen um seinen kleinen Freund.

„Ich geh wieder schlafen", sagte Raenef und verschwand kurz darauf auch schon. Er verkroch sich wieder in seinem Bett und deckte sich zu. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war wieder eingeschlafen.

Es war bereits dunkel als Eclipse nach Raenef sah. Doch als er in das große Bett sah, lag niemand darin.

„Meister Raenef", rief Eclipse und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„Was ist?", fragte Erutis.

„Raenef ist weg", sagte der Dämon und lief auch schon davon um weiter nach seinem Meister zu Suchen. Auch die Ritterin machte sich auf die Suche und brachte auch Kiris dazu, ihnen zu helfen. Eclipse lief durch den Garten und blickte sich um, ehe er Raenef erblickte. Der Blonde sah an dem Teich und ließ seine Füße ins Wasser hängen. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte erleichtert und ging zu Raenef.

„Meister Raenef! Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Ihr könnt nicht einfach verschwinden", tadelte Eclipse und stand hinter dem Dämonen Lord. Raenef sah kurz auf und schaute denn wieder aufs Wasser. Verdutzt sah Eclipse auf den Rücken und seufzte. Er ließ sich neben Jungen nieder und sah ihn an.

„Was ist nur los mit ihnen?", fragte der schwarzhaarige Dämon.

„Es ist nichts", flüsterte der Angesprochene leise und sah leicht weg.

„Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Ihr seht mir seit Tagen nicht mehr in die Augen", sagte Eclipse und drehte den Dämonen Lord zu sich um. Doch als er seinem Schützling ins Gesicht sah, erschrak er. Heiße Tränen rannen über das sonst so fröhliche Gesicht. Eclipse zog den Jungen an sich und legte seine Arme um ihn.

„Was habt ihr nur?", wisperte der Diener von Raenef.

„Ich… Ich… kann es dir nicht sagen", meinte der Blonde und vergrub seine Gesicht in Eclipses Brust.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Eclipse und streichelte ihm übers Haar. Raenef wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah in die dunklen Augen des Dämons.

„Eclipse ich… ich liebe dich", stotterte der Junge und sah schnell zur Seite. Ihm war das ganze mehr als nur peinlich. Eclipse sah Raenef an und lächelte. Er drehte das Gesicht von ihm zu sich.

„Ich euch auch", flüsterte Eclipse leise, ehe er Raenef sanft küsste und näher an sich drückte.

„Da hätten wir ja lange suchen können", flüsterte Kiris und besah sich die Situation. Er hatte sich mit Erutis hinter einem Busch versteckt.

„Ja, aber es ist so süß", wisperte die Ritterin und bekam einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. Kiris schüttelt den Kopf, schnappte sich Erutis und entfernte sich mit ihr von den beiden. Sie sollten die beiden verliebten alleine lassen, denn für diese würde es noch eine lange Nacht werden.


End file.
